Daemon Muna
by SulWulf
Summary: GoF. An old school had decided to join the Hunt and are determined to remind the world just who the Hunters are. Multiple pairings, all types. Horrible at summeries, just read and tell me what you think. Odd updates. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where this story started, really I don't. I was working on another of my stories, though it wasn't for anything else but fun, it did have Wulf, Caht, and their family in it, when this just seemed to pop up and punch me in the face. Then on a whim I decided to post it up after writing a few chapters, though don't expect regular updates, my internet connection is almost none and I don't have all day to type like I did when I first started this story.

I hope you guys like it and all, any questions please ask, any suggestions for plot or if you spot a loose end please tell me. I'm horrible with loose ends even though I hate them with all my heart. But seriously tell me what you think, even if all you think of this story is that it's complete and utter crap. XD

Words: 6,513

-O-

_These burritos taste like failure…_

_You know what I think, these burritos taste like HOPE_

Can't remember where this quote came from….

-O-

Oh yes, unless stated otherwise all languages are English

With:

"This being talking"

'And this being thinking'

If I do have Parseltongue it would look like this:

"_Hello there I'm speaking in snake tongue"_

-O-

"Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang we your Headmasters, and Headmistress, have a wonderful surprise for you; years ago, well before this competition was canceled due to the death rate, there was a fourth school that participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But due to a crisis between the magical creatures and the wizard populace at large they withdrew and took the biggest part of the winter celebrations that had originally been introduced by the school. This year the Headmistress, with the permission of both, the Board of Directors, the Wizengamot, and all of the Royal Council, is finally rejoining the Tri-Wizard Tournament, or the Tri-Wizard Hunt as it was called long ago." Dumbledore smiled at all the excited chatter from the four tables, even the teachers seemed a little shocked at the announcement.

Dumbledore sure knew he was when Minister Fudge had Flued into his office last night asking to speak to all of the headmasters about a special announcement regarding the tournament. Once Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, and Dumbledore were all gathered in the Headmaster's office the Flu activated once again to allow two people through. The first was a tall female with shimmering silver-blonde hair, she wore a beautiful blood red acromantula silk and black dragon hide dress that trailed the floor around her pale bare feet in wisps of the soft silk; her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were frozen pools of blood, sitting around her head a few centimeters above her long pointed ears was a white gold circlet, with a pale green emerald held in the center of her forehead. The male that followed her was slightly shorter, though he stood around Dumbledore's height, he had black hair that had a dark blue sheen to it when hit by the light, his eyes were a sharp yellow, not unlike Madam Hooch's own, and his skin was the shade of tan that told of multiple hours outside in the sun. Unlike the graceful yet fragile outfit of the other he wore an outfit that was designed to fight in, a pair of loose yet not baggy black dragon hide pants, a dark grey long sleeve acromantula silk shirt under a dark blood red dragon hide tunic, on his feet were black dragon hide boots and around his shoulders was a sleeveless black dragon hide trench coat, both had multiple buckles and straps with silver accents. Both had long hair, either to mid back as in the black haired male, or down to the floor like the silver-blonde.

"Welcome Madame" Fudge had greeted the first woman, the second hadn't gotten a sign that he was welcome or even here but he just smiled larger, his large black cat ears twitching atop his head as his feral smile showed two sharp rows of white pointed teeth. "Headmasters may I welcome the Queen of the Elven Court, Lady Cartia. Lady this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Olympe Maxime, and the Headmaster of Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff." Lady Cartia nodded at them before opening her mouth, though her voice was nearly silent they didn't have to struggle to hear it as it had the strength of a good ruler and wise age behind it.

"Hello Headmasters and Mistress I am Lady Cartia, High Elf and Queen of the Elven Court. I am here on behalf of the Royal Court. Behind me is Sul Neko, the first and only Alpha of Daemon Muna School of Arcane Hunters. After many years of debating among the Royal Court we have finally came to an agreement. Daemon Muna will be rejoining the Tri-Wizard Hunt after the two hundred year split. We have been informed of its reinstatement and the fact that it was canceled due to the death toll that is regular with things of this nature. Alpha Sul will also be bringing the Soul Mirror back into the winter festivities, due to a need for mates in our Courts. He will be appearing two weeks before Samhain, with a number of students ranging from eleven to seventeen summers old-" She was cut off by Madam Maxime, as she huffed in anger.

"They have to be seventeen or older to be allowed into the Tournament, I hardly think that anyone younger would even be able to compete against our schools." She shook her head in angry bewilderment. "The fact that you are even coming to us saying that we have to allow these creatures-" That was as far as she got before a knife was pressed into her throat from behind by Sul who was sitting on her shoulder as if he had been there the whole time.

"I would learn to hold your tongue Half-blood, At least we are of pure races and not one of the Giants. We can at least trace our blood back to the time of the Round Table. Can you, Giantess?" The man purred his voice lined with steel as sharp as what was held against the large woman's throat. "Even though the Giants aren't included in our Courts because of their… intelligence you should still respect the High Lady." Olympe flushed in anger but kept her mouth shut and Sul disappeared like smoke before appearing behind the fair haired Lady. With Sul standing behind her again, Lady Cartia continued like she hadn't been interrupted.

"All will enter their names into the goblet, and things should continue like they are supposed to. Now if you excuse me, I am needed elsewhere. Lord Jareth has been needling me to attend one of his balls." She turned her blood red eyes on Sul, who nodded with his feral smile still in place. "Sul will continue with the preparations at Daemon Muna. He will be back at the aforementioned date. Good day, Headmasters, Mistress. Minister." With that the woman stepped through the still emerald green flames and disappeared with a whispered word. Sul scanned the four people before he too stepped into the flames and disappeared with another whispered word.

Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts and raised his hands to quiet the mutterings of the students. "I am telling you this now because they will be arriving within the next few days, now their school is different from ours. Their students are trained as Hunters, the ones who keep track of and hunt the rule breakers of the Royal Courts. The students that are coming to Hogwarts are to be respected no matter their age, because if you annoy them enough to warrant your death there is nothing your parents or even the Minister of Magic can do to them. On that note the students joining us for the time being are from the ages eleven to seventeen. All of them will be entered by their Headmistress, and they are all allowed to compete no matter their age." He raised his hands at the roar of outrage. "Quiet down students. These children are all trained to take on much harder things than we will be allowing in the Tournament, something that could possible kill you if not for the fail safes we include, could be an easy and fun test to some of these students. Now I have talked far too long and curfew is creeping ever closer, Goodnight Students." With that clear dismissal the students started leaving. As soon as the students had left the teachers all started, each questioning about the new school, and the fact that they were just now learning about this.

"Teachers, the other Headmasters and I just learned about this ourselves not even two days ago, now if you will follow me to the Teacher's Lounge I will explain everything."

-O-

The next day at dinner the students and teachers were all surprised when the large double doors swung open to admit about twenty people, most were elder teens. In the front leading the pack was Sul backed by two males. Dumbledore stood and rounded the table to greet the grinning male.

"Students this is Headmaster Sul Neko, and these are his students. They come from Daemon Muna, School of Arcane Hunters." He motioned for the now frowning male and the others to sit down but they just stayed standing. Sul glanced at the Hogwarts Headmaster and walked toward the front, the two males still following him as the children stayed standing between two tables, at the front of the hall he turned so that he was facing all of the students and smiled a sharp feral smile, the students gasped at his sharp teeth.

"Hello students, as Dumbles has told you I am Sul Neko. He was wrong to assume I am the headmaster of the school though, I am not the master of the school I am the Alpha; I have been around since before it was even a thought in Lord Vant's head. But enough about my ego and my age, I hope I am correct in assuming that he has at least mentioned that my students are dangerous?" He turned his head to look behind him at the white haired wizard, he nodded at the question. "Brilliant, well then that's most of my speech. There is no need to be frightened about the creature statuses of my students though, we have everything we need to take care of any accidents that may occur while we are here." He smiled a feral smile that had some of the younger years shrinking in terror.

"On a lighter note, beside me are my two Betas; to my left is Damon Black." He pointed to the amber eyed, black haired male standing beside him. He was wearing only a pair of baggy black cargo pants and had a large cleaver like sword strapped to his back that was made of a dark red colored metal. "And to my right is Edward Spiel." He pointed to the blue eyed, blonde standing slightly behind him. He wore a dark blood red kimono with a large dragon winding from his left sleeve over his shoulders and down his back made with silver and gold threads. "They have as much authority as me and are as strong and as old as me, I hope you can resist messing with them, we have had quite the student death toll from children thinking they were better than my Betas." He smirked before walking back down to his students and leading them out of the hall. The Great Hall was silent as the large double doors closed with an echoing slam. The silence lasted for a few minutes before a rush of conversations broke out over the room.

"So that was the fourth school then…" Ron mumbled glancing at the doors before turning back to his food. Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion before looking at Hermoine for help; she sighed before pulling a thick book out of her bag and setting it down beside her plate.

"You know what Dumbledore told us yesterday correct, about how this year the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be changed into the Tri-Wizard Hunt." Harry nodded at her half statement half question. "Well I asked Professor McGonagall about it and she gave me a pass to the restricted section for a specific book, one about the Royal Courts and the rules and other things that were needed to interact with the Courts." She opened the book and started flipping through the pages, stopping about halfway through the book. "Here we are" She turned the book slightly so that Harry could read it.

"And what does it say?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food from the other side of the table. Hermione glared at him before answering.

"There are a few major Courts that when together form the Royal Courts, they include the Elfin, Vampa, Were, Goblin, Seelie, Unseelie, Centaur, Shifter, Dragon, and Dwarf. There are a few minor Courts, usually comprised of some sub categories and such like House Elves, which are really part of the Elvish Court but as they almost never interact with the rest of the Courts they tend to be considered a minority." She explained, she pointed at the title of the chapter. "What I found interesting was the fact that there was an extra Court that was mentioned only in passing in the other chapters, the Hunter Court. They aren't really considered a Court more like the police force for the other Courts. This Court is called Daemon Muna, meaning Demon Hunt, it is also the name of the school. Apparently around two hundred years ago there was a fight between the Royal Court and the Minister at the time, something that had to do with hunting of one of the sub Courts to extinction, I think it was a type of Shifter it didn't really specify.

"Anyway before that all four schools used to compete in the Hunt, it comprised of three challenges each harder than the last, and then there was a hunt, which a group of prisoners were released into a secured area, usually a forest or something like it and the chosen would be allowed to hunt the prisoners and rack up kills trying to get the better score. In the end the school with the highest score won totally, and the student or students that got the highest scores won individually, one for the school and one for totally unless the winning school got the highest scorer." She paused and flipped a few pages looking for something.

"That doesn't really tell us about the fourth school…" Seamus trailed off from his position beside Ron, Hermione looked up to realize that there were quite a few of the Gryffindors that were interested in what she was telling Harry and Ron.

"Right sorry," she looked down and flipped a few more pages. "Daemon Muna is comprised of hunters, which means these are trained killers. This school doesn't send out letters because they have a code of morals and beliefs. Such as they can't kill innocents, the punishment has to reflect and be equal to the crime, everyone has a chance to choose their own path, always listen to the final plea of the guilty, never chose to gain anything by hurting others, things like that. Each year they get about two to possibly ten recruits at least when this book was published. They are put to a pretty simple but hard test and the ones that complete it successively join the ranks of trainees. What I find interesting is that the school is comprised of four different parts, the first is the Hunter section, they are the ones who train the trainees and take up the contracts for convicts. The second section is the Trainees, who are the ones who just join and are training to become full-fledged Hunters, the training process is around seven to ten years long depending on what they are training in. The longest training was about seventeen years, a vampire by the name of Jason Bandit who trained to wield the Scythe, Bone Daggers, and Seduction Tactics; he's now one of the top Hunters behind Alpha Neko and his two Betas." She looked up at the audience she had gathered. "I think this would be more helpful if we continue this conversation in the Dorm, Dinner is almost finished…" She trailed off before quickly finishing the rest of her dinner. When she stood up her audience followed her out of the Great Hall, they all stopped when she did in the Entrance Way when she spied the two Betas talking to each other close to the grand double doors.

"Actually if you guys don't mind I would like to ask some of my own questions, if you want you can follow and if they don't mind we can learn the facts straight from the horse's mouth." With that she started toward the two males who stopped talking and turned to face her as she got closer, Damon's eyebrow arching at the group following her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked his voice raspy, like he didn't use it often. Hermione paused to gather her Gryffindor courage before standing taller and answering the male.

"Yes please Mr. Black, I was wondering if I could ask some questions about Daemon Muna? I was explaining what I had learned from this book," she held up the book for the males to see, "but I was wondering if I could get some solid information about your school and about the Courts. What I've learned so far has been very interesting and I want to learn as much as I can…" She trailed off and looked up at the two males uncertainly. Damon smiled at her and Edward nodded his head his eyes staring off in though.

"Yes young one, you may come with us; your friends may come as well." Edward nodded again before turning and leading the group out the door and across the grounds toward the Whomping Willow. Close to the large old tree were four large dome-like buildings, each looked like the kind a hunts clan would use, made of strong looking logs and covered in watertight cured hides. All four were facing the middle where a large fire pit had been constructed, where many of the students were hanging around talking and cooking. Edward and Damon both nodded when the teens called their names in greeting.

"Here we are." Damon smiled, "Home away from home. Kinda…" He shrugged and walked toward the building that was the closest to the Whomping Willow, pulling aside the hide curtain to reveal a simple wooden door. "After you miss." He smirked and pushed the door open for Hermione and the group. She nodded her thanks before walking into the building.

Inside was larger than it looked due to magic, and the large circular room was partitioned off with what looked like thick deer furs, light colored blankets acting as doors. Near the center of the room they were in was a small dark blue fire, one that didn't give off any smoke but produced enough heat to effectively heat the entire hut. Hermione looked up when Sul walked into the room they were in from a thin hallway farther on the far side of the wall to their right, though he now had the body of a woman.

"Oh hello… Damon what the hell? Why is there a crowd of people in our hut?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked at Damon, who raised his hands in a passive way a large smile on his face.

"Relax Kitten, I assume that they are interested in our school, I mean if it weren't for our library I would be interested in a Wizard school as well." A light female voice said as another female walked out from the same hallway behind Sul. She had dark tan skin and silver white hair pulled into a tight ponytail comprised of multiple long thin braids that went down to her arse. Her eyes were wide and a unique shaded of pale gold. She wore a dark grey loose dress over dark green leggings. The dress showed off her large pregnant belly. "Hello Hogwarts students, my name is Vivian Ghoul I am a teacher from Daemon Muna, I am also Damon's Mate and I am in fact pregnant with his pups." She turned and glared at Edward. "Not just fat as some people, who will remain nameless, have assumed." Edward just smirked and walked over to the large pile of pillows and furs beside the fire and sat down on top of it.

"Yeah, that's what this little missy asked us." Damon said motioning to Hermione. "She came to us and asked if we could help explain things to the rest of the group and so she could ask some questions as well." Sul turned toward the group as Damon helped his mate toward the pillows and sat beside down, Vivian in between Damon and Edward.

"Ahh… so what do you want to know?" Sul asked, running a hand through her hair. "Actually would you like to move to a more comfortable room? This room is more for sex and teasing, not for the serious conversations that include many possibly boring facts." She said ignoring the blushes and sputtering her sentence created. "Follow me, we can talk in my room." With that she stared leading them out of the room and down the thin hallway, stopping at the first light grey blanket on the right which was halfway down the hall.

She pulled it aside to reveal a large room, slightly larger than the Gryffindor common room. The walls were covered in dark greys, blues, reds, greens, and blacks; while the floor was covered in furs and large pillows that were bright shades of color among the whites, black, browns, and greys of the furs. In the middle of the room a large pile of dark colored pillows, blankets, and furs was located creating a large nest like structure.

"Welcome to my room, please leave your shoes at the entrance and don't cum on my nest." She again ignored the sputtering and jumped into the large nest with a slightly insane giggle. "You can sit on my nest if you want or you can create your own chair by moving the floor into a position of your liking. Either way will you please tell me your names, I hate not knowing who I'm talking to." Sul commented pulling a large clear plastic bottle from the nest and taking a drink from the liquid within. Hermione stood their uncertainly before removing her shoes and with a small shrug walked over toward the nest gingerly sitting on the side of it.

Sul was having none of that and grabbed the brunette around the waist and pulled her close almost into her lap, causing Hermione to squeak. "I'm having none of that scared shit going on in my room, I can easily protect all of you from even a giant by myself. You don't have to walk around on eggshells thinking that anything you do will upset me and make me hurt you." She nuzzled the top of Hermione's head, a smirk on her face at the dark red blush on the girls face and at the cat calls the twins were giving them. "So, names?"

"My name's Fred Weasley-"

"-And I'm George Weasley-"

"-In your lap in the lovely-"

"-Hermione Granger-"

"And can we say that we just love your crude way of talking" The twins grinned jumping onto the nest on either side of Sul, she just smirked and tightened her arms around Hermione's waist coaxing another squeak from the brunette.

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Collin Creevey"

"Denis Creevey"

"Dean Thomas"

"Seamus Finnegan"

"Lee Jordan"

"Angela Johnson"

"Lavender Brown"

"Katie Bell"

Sul nodded her head and tilted to the side leaning into George, who smirked and leaned his head against hers. He twitched back when he felt something twitch against his ear.

"The hell? Are they actually real?" George asked raising a hand to touch the twitching cat ears. Sul snorted and nodded her head.

"What? Did you think I just had a pair of fake ears sitting on my head? Did anyone even realize my tail?" She asked tail waving lazily behind her, the tip flicking back and forth in slight annoyance.

"What are you?" Fred asked voice filled with amazement. He raised a hand and lightly touched her ear, before rubbing and petting it. Everyone jumped when a soft rumbling filled the room, they all looked at Sul who had a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about the purr, I can't contain it when someone touches my ears. To answer your other question I am a Neko Youkai, a Japanese Cat Demon. My race hails from a small hidden island that lies between China and Japan, where other Youkai live and learn, trying to bring back some of the elder races." She replied reaching a hand up to smack at Fred's.

"Which of the courts does demon fall into? And how old are you, you had said that you've been around since before it was a thought in someone's head? And on that thought why are you a woman now?" Hermione asked, her head turning slightly in order to see the black haired female.

"I thought that you never asked a woman her age?" Sul snickered an amused smirk on her face. "To answer your first question all Youkai fall within the Unseelie Court, this court holds all of the Demon races. Just like the Seelie Court holds all of the Celestial creatures. And as for my age…" She trailed off a finger tapping against her lips. "I was sold for slavery to the Elf Court in around 1000 BC… I'm probably a little over three thousand years old… if my math is correct that is. And for your other question, I was originally born male but that was an issue with my seller so he did a blood ritual that is now illegal on me when I was only a few winters old." She smiled at the gapes she was receiving. "Enough about me, I thought that you had come to ask about my school?" Hermione sputtered before blushing and ran a hand through her bushy hair.

"Yes, um I was in the middle of telling them about the four sections of your school…" Hermione trailed off looking up at Sul with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Right, actually there are five sections to my school; Teachers, Hunters, Students, Slaves, and Trainees. Teachers teach the regular students and trainees in a wide range of subjects, from muggle to magical and we even have classes that are considered unusual and exotic even for other schools. The Hunters are the ones who enforce the rules of the Royal Courts; they also help train the Trainees and even help train the Students with basics. The Students are the regular children, usually children or siblings of Hunters or Trainees that don't want to be trained to kill others. Slaves are what it sounds like, they are the convicts that didn't get the death penalty but their crimes were too extreme to warrant being ignored. They are captured, trialed, and given to us to help around the compound with the chores and other things. Trainees are the students that are being trained to be Hunters, they learn from both the Hunters and the Teachers." Sul explained eyes trailing over the children that were sitting in her room only the twins sat on her nest, besides Hermione who was slowly getting pulled into the Neko's lap, the rest were gathered around the edge of the pile, each sitting on their own small pile of gathered floor stuffs. "What else do you want to know?"

"This is just a random question-"

"-And we mean no harm from it-"

"-But we were wondering-"

"-What you meant about-"

"-Your 'don't cum on my nest' comment" the Twins finished together. Sul snorted and shook her head in amusement.

"I meant exactly that, don't cum on my nest. It's hard enough having to get blood out of the furs and such after battles and after my Heats, I don't want to find any of you in here mating and getting sexual juices all over my things. Do you know how hard it is to clean semen out of a deer hide? Fucking hard that's what." Sul pouted arms wrapped tight around Hermione, sighing she nuzzled her nose deep into the hair at the top the blushing girl's head. She relaxed before jerking her head back a surprised hiss escaping her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Ron yelped. Sul shook her head before burying her head back into Hermione's hair and taking a deep breath.

"Hermione do you by chance own a cat?" She asked tilting her head to look into the girl's eyes, Hermione nodded uncertainly. "Oh, well that makes sense, any other creature and I would be concerned."

"What do you mean by that?" Lavender asked from her perch on a large bright blue pillow.

"She has a claim on her, marking her as part of another's territory. If it was any other creature besides a cat I would have been worried that she had been marked against her will, but since it was a cat means it's all right." Sul nodded a smile on her lips.

"Shouldn't we be worried that Crookshanks has claimed Hermione as part of his territory?" Ron yelped. Hermione tutted and shook her head at the redhead.

"Honestly Ron. Cats are very territorial and tend to claim everything as theirs, from items to people. I've read that a cat will do anything to protect what they see as theirs when it's in danger." Hermione explained, Sul nodding along with the brunette's words.

"You'll probably have a jealous cat rubbing all over you when you see him next." The Neko smiled, she paused before tensing again. Shoving Hermione off of her lap, causing the brunette to squeak once again, she crouched down tail, ears and hair puffing up to make her appear larger than normal. Just then something burst through the light grey blanket that acted as a door and tackled Sul causing a harsh growl to pour from the Neko's lips. The two rolled on the ground in a grapple of claws, punches, and floor stuffs before Sul yelled. "Get the Hell off of me James!" she pushed the male off of her and pounced back onto the nest crouching in front of the Hogwarts students defensively.

The blur that tackled Sul turned out to be a dark blonde haired male with large slanted bright gold eyes, and dark tan skin. He was only wearing a pair of tight dark green boxers and a pale purple wife beater. He sat up and glared at the hissing and growling female.

"Why won't you just accept me Sul? I can give you everything you want, I can give you a wife, a mate, I can give you a family. Please, just mate with me!" the male yelled back tears in his eyes. Sul huffed before opening her arms a gentle look on her face.

"Come here James." She murmured. James sniffed before launching himself into her arms, shaking with silent sobs ad he curled himself into her lap. Behind them the Hogwarts students fidgeted.

"What was that about?" Harry questioned softly. Sul sighed before turned around and faced the students, the still shaking male in her arms.

"I was originally born male, after being sold as a slave to the Elf Court I was turned into a female to hide the fact that the buyer made a mistake when he first looked at me. Over the years I was able to brake the curse and can now change back at will, but I tend to stay in my female form to make myself seem like less of a challenge, that and after spending over a thousand years forced into something it's hard to take your original shape for very long. Anyway, I've had only seven mates in my whole life. All have died on either missions Hunting for the Courts, or after bleeding out during childbirth, leaving me with thirteen children of various ages, all loved and all wanted. James here has been trying to get me to agree to mate with him after he saw my image in the Soul Mirror. I do not want him to die in either childbirth or on a mission leaving me alone, yet again with motherless children." Sul mumbled cheek gently rubbing against the top of James' head. She sighed before looking at a pocket watch that was placed at the edge of the nest.

"I do believe that you should go children, what with the curfew and all. You are all welcome to come back tomorrow, and beyond while we are here. Feel free to visit whenever it tickles you fancy; the cooking fire is always going due to the range of appetites that call our school home so try some of the student's food next time you come over." Sul smiled and stood, James still in her arms his legs wrapped around her waist. "I'll walk you to the doors of your school, so you won't get in trouble for being out this late." She lead the way out of the room and down the hall, pausing to tell the three sitting beside the fire where she was going before leading them out of the hut and across the grounds. James shivered in the cold air making Sul click her tongue and grab a thick deer hide from a pile before they left the camp.

"This is where we part for the night." Sul smiled at the doors to the grand school. "Feel free to invite anyone that you want to the next time you visit. Oh and the night after Samhain we will be having a feast to celebrate. I would be honored to have you and your friends join us. Though the same offer will be given to the champions to the three schools as well, so all I can say is please don't fight with the champions on our campground." She nuzzled James' cheek and turned around. "Goodnight children, I hope to see you again soon."

-O-

The night of Halloween seemed to creep upon the students staying at Hogwarts, as almost no one was paying attention to the date because of the interactions between all four schools.

The first shock was when the group from Daemon Muna walked in one night for dinner lead by a male Sul, whose arm was wrapped around James' waist. The next few days showed James following Sul everywhere he went usually accompanied by Edward or another male with light brown hair and dull grey eyes; sometimes both.

Another thing that happened was the fight between Harry and Draco Malfoy, normally it wouldn't have mattered much a few glares a couple of insults and then it would be over. But this time Malfoy decided to insult the Potter Heir when he was talking to a couple of Daemon Muna students. When he tried to attack Harry after an insult to his parents two of the Daemon Muna students attacked him. Causing him to spend a week in the Hospital Wing, under observation due to an unknown potion in his body.

The next day Sul and James visited Draco to try to administer the counter-potion. Draco refused. They left hiding snickers, while over the next couple of days Draco sprouted silver tipped blonde floppy dog ears and a silver tipped blonde long fluffy dog tail. He disappeared after his father visited him one day, supposedly to find a healer who can remove the new attributes.

Another thing that happened was the full moon arrived; making Damon and five of the students of Daemon Muna transform into their wolf forms, scaring the living daylights out of the Hogwarts students who had happened to be over at the Daemon Camp. They quickly calmed down when they realized that the students were harmless to those they considered pack, so they spent the whole night playing a strange game that combined freeze tag, capture the flag, and hide and go seek with the students near the forest in groups of five. Even Neko and Edward got into the fun.

The next exciting thing was the appearance of a few of the Lords and Ladies of the Royal Courts; parents and siblings of some of the students that had come from Daemon Muna. The first to arrive was Lord Jareth, the Goblin King, and Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, sister and brother in law to Toby Cooper. The second to arrive were the parents and brother of Wulf and Caht Black, Lucifer Morning Star, Lord of the Underworld and King of the Unseelie Court, Challen Black, Lord of Fate, and their elder brother Mortem Black, Lord Death. The third to arrive was Odin Greyback, Lord of the Were Court, and father to the brothers Loki and Thor Greyback. Last to arrive were the parents of Princess Lin Drake and Prince Zelda Drake, Lord Ganon, King of the Dragon Court, and Lord Link, Queen of the Dragon Court.

When asked why they had come when their children and siblings had only a small chance of getting in was that it had been so long since they had all gathered for something like this for just the fun of it.

Halloween night was the night that the goblet chose the school champions, and the night found all four schools waiting in the Grand Hall watching the Goblet and trying to guess who was going to be chosen. Dumbledore stood and walked toward the Goblet just as the flames started to turn red, a few moments and a small flare later and he was grabbing the piece of paper out of the air. "Before I read this I want to tell everyone that Daemon Muna has invited anyone who wants to come to a feast tomorrow night, Alpha Neko expects for the other three champions to come while anyone else can come if they wish to or not. As tomorrow is a Saturday Alpha Neko has told me that any students willing to spend the night may, they have enough room in their camp to hold all students of all four schools and still have enough room."

"Now The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." She stood among the cheering and applause to be pointed toward the back room. A few seconds later and the fire turned red and flared again.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." He stood and headed toward the back room to wait with Fleur after a brief pause beside his headmaster.

"The Daemon Muna Champion is Wulf Caht Black." This caused a snicker to go through the Daemon Muna students before Sul, who was in female form today, yelled out.

"Baka, I told you two to write your names on one piece of paper EACH. Not both names on one piece of paper!" She shouted a fierce glare on her face, causing the whole of Daemon Muna to crack up laughing. "We'll deal with it in a moment, both of you go to the room." The twins rushed off while the laughing died down to a quiet snickering with the mutter of, "bloody fucking twins" from Sul. As she was walking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables followed by James, Edward and two teens Dumbledore was reaching up to grab the fourth piece of paper.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is… Harry Potter…" Dumbledore whispered the name then repeated it a moment later in a much louder voice. Seeing that he probably couldn't move by himself Sul helped the stunned boy off of the bench and started leading him toward the back room.

-O-

If anyone wants to know about the Courts, mostly my version of the Courts, or the Lords and Ladies of the Courts just ask and I can include a short summery in the next few chapters, along with discriptions of the Lords, Ladies, and the Children of the Courts

-O-

Well that's it for now, see you next chapter XD

-Sul


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon Muna

Chapter 2

-O-

Six impossible things, count them Alice:

Theres a potion that can make you small

Theres a cake that can make you grow

Animals can talk

Cat's can disappear

There's a place called Wonderland

I can slay the Jabberwocky

-O-

Words: 6,488

The back room was in pandemonium, with Viktor holding onto Caht while Fleur was panicking to the side. Wulf was nowhere to be found but there was a small horned dog watching all the commotion.

"Wulf change back, Caht stay away from the fire and quit freaking out the others." Sul commanded, seamlessly shifting from female to male. The dog turned back into a small black haired boy with bright green eyes and light tan skin, wearing a light grey tunic with a pale gold star stitched into the back and light grey and black striped leggings. The girl in Viktor's arms huffed before tackling the boy when she was let go, her hair and eyes matched her twins though her tunic was black with the pale gold star on the back her leggings matched her brothers.

"Vat is going on?" Viktor asked, watching the twins with apprehension as they rolled around on the ground growling, shouting and laughing.

"They wrote their name on one piece of paper, making them both the champion for Daemon Muna." Sul sighed before looking back at the two teens standing behind him. The male was as tall as him with light gold blonde hair, bright gold eyes and dark tan skin; he was wearing a gold tunic over black leather pants. The female was shorter by a few inches and sticking out of her back was a pair of large wings, in colors of dark brown, bark, white and speckles of silver and tan. Her short spiky dark brown hair was littered with feathers and her fierce eyes were slanted and a shade of yellow that screamed predator; she wore a dark purple drape like top that covered her large breast leaving her back uncovered with loose bark colored pants that complimented her dark tan skin. "Luuca, Talon I expect you to protect your mates and help them with their tasks."

"What do you mean help them and protect them, they have to do these challenges on their own. And you can't have two champions it's against the rules." Madam Maxine raged storming into the back room, a large frown of her face.

"Actually Half-Blood they are Demon twins, and if you have ever read the rules for the Hunt then you should know that they are basically one person in two different bodies." Sul glared at the Giantess who flinched back. "They bonded accidentally when they were all young; Talon and Wulf when they were less than a year old, and Caht with Luuca when she was less than a year old while Luuca was a little over five years old. But their bond is the most unique I have ever seen, they bonded magically and spiritually. Causing them to become telepathic when it comes to each other; basically it's kinda like a case of multiple personalities but with the personalities are separated into four bodies. It's pretty interesting teaching them because what one learns they all learn, it's a bitch to give them a test though when they're in different groups. One will look up answers for the others if they have a free period when the others have a test." Sul sighed before facing the other Headmasters, and Mistress.

"So what you're saying is that even though the body count is four, the spirit count is one?" Karkaroff asked a look of confusion on his usually stoic face.

"Basically, that is the easiest decription." Sul nodded turning to look at the twins, Luuca and Talon had joined the twins on the ground though they were just sitting beside the two who were now leaning against their respective mate. Dumbledore sighed before turning toward Harry who had been ignored so far in the conversation.

"Harry my boy, I must ask. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry shook his head frantically still to shocked to speak. "Did you ask an elder student to put it in?" Harry shook his head again fear filling his body.

"He's not lying," Luuca spoke up, voice soft as he repositioned Caht onto his lap. "He's filled with fear for the Hunt, not for being found out. He doesn't want to do this, he is apprehensive of what his friends will think." The Headmasters and Champions looked at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Fleur asked in heavily accented English, nose up in the air. "I bet he was hoping to get into the Tournament, for the glory and the money." She sniffed in disdain. Sul snorted in amusement and disbelief.

"You honestly think that this child wants or needs more fame? He's famous for something that he didn't even do, most likely it was his mother who saved him. Sacrifices are still some of the most powerful magics out there, and the most useful way to protect something that moves and breathes and thinks on its own. If you want to protect an animal, sacrifice an animal or a human. But if you want to protect a human you can only sacrifice a human. The price for life is never nice. That's why trying to use transmutation to bring humans back to life is forbidden in Alchemy, it takes a soul to bring back something that complex. And even then the results are usually less than satisfactory."

"How would you know Demon?" Fleur shouted, she then screamed when Sul disappeared then appeared behind her a knife to her throat.

"I'd watch what I say around someone who could kill you in less than a second with less than a single thought if I were you." He hissed into the trembling girl's ear, he stayed there a few seconds to let the message sink in before walking back over to her group. "For your information yes I have tried it, to bring back my first child and the only one I gave birth to. I sacrificed his father who was less than kind to me, it didn't work and I had to kill a creature that sounded and looked like my baby but wasn't." Sul looked to the side trying to hide tears as he placed a hand over his lower abdomen. James rushed over and wrapped his arms around the sad male, glaring at Fleur the whole while.

"Can we go now? I don't want to be in this room longer than necessary when there are people attacking our Alpha and making him cry." Wulf muttered a small frown on his lips. He Stood and helped up the other three before grabbing Sul's wrist, while Caht grabbed Harry's, and leading them out of the room through a side door to avoid walking through the Great Hall.

"Wait why are you bringing me with you?" Harry asked as he was pulled toward the Daemon Muna camp. Caht laughed and turned her bright green eyes toward the Hogwart's Champion.

"Because of everyone's reaction to you being the Champion, even though we will be technically against each other we want to help you. Because a child has no place in a tournament like this, especially one who has had no training for the Hunt; so we're going to help you. In training and in your schoolwork; we're going to make you an honorary Daemon Muna Trainee." She smiled showing off sharp canines. Walking beside her, holding her free hand, Luuca nodded along with her words.

"I can certainly teach you what we know, as long as you are willing to learn from a Statistic Hunter." He said, nodding to himself.

"Wait you're a Hunter?" Harry asked, Luuca nodded a small smile on his face.

"I'm twenty one, five years older than my sixteen year old bond mates." He smirked at the other three teens. "And I graduated two years ago, after around ten years of training. I joined at ten and my bond mates joined when they were nine, because you cannot join the Trainees until the person is at least nine years old." Luuca explained, he tugged Caht closer and wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to light up.

"Oh by the way Ry, that blonde prick that attacked you a few days ago is here…" Wulf trailed off a small frown on his face.

"Why is he there? I thought he left with his father to get rid of the ears and tail." Harry asked confused. James snorted.

"No, his father disowned him after finding out that the potion was irreversible." James shook his head in disgust. Seeing Harry's still confused look Edward explained.

"When he was attacked a few days ago during your fight, one of the children had been in their Potions class earlier that day and they had been making the Shifter Release Potion, a potion that taps into the persons inner animal and turns them into a Shifter of that animal over the course of a few days. When Sul and James visited him the next day he refused the counter-potion that would have negated the other one. Well when he grew the ears and tail of a pup, the Healer had to contact Dumbledore and his father. When Malfoy Sr. got there he almost immediately disowned Draco when he was told that it was irreversible. Sul took pity on him and asked if he wanted to join the Neko Clan, which is basically royalty in the Youkai Courts. He hasn't decided but he did say yes to joining us while we were here to train his Shifter abilities."

"That's kinda harsh…" Harry trailed off. "I mean from what I've heard of Draco complaining about things to his friends is that his father and mother love him and would do anything for him…" Talon sighed before looking at Harry, a sad light shining in her eyes.

"Pure-Bloods have a strict guideline to follow, and anything that deviates from that must be purged. I was given up when I was born because my mother couldn't have more than three daughters, thankfully I was given to Lord Morning Star and Lord Black to protect their unborn children instead of being left in the woods like a few of my other sisters had been. I was lucky and so I was saved, and I'm thankful for it every day." She turned toward Wulf and softly kissed his cheek, causing a blush to erupt on his lightly tanned cheeks.

"Welcome back Ch-" Damon paused as the sight of unshed tears in Sul's eyes. "What happened?" Edward shook his head in response and with a frown Damon continued with what he was saying. "Welcome back all, Lucifer and Challen have prepared a feast for their children and for the rest of us. And Loki and a few others managed to finally get an internet connection, we have Netflix now." The four students shouted out a cheer as the adults laughed and smiled at each other. "I do believe that they are doing a Marvel Marathon in a few moments after everyone got back. Starting with Thor I think then Captain America, Incredible Hulk, both Iron Man movies then the Avengers."

"Sweet! I haven't seen any Marvel movies since either Iron Man 2 came out or Avengers… whichever came out recently that was the last time I saw them." Caht said bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"I wonder if I can connect my laptop to it, I want to check out some abridged series." Wulf mumbled

"Hey that means that I can search up porn." Sul said causing Harry to blush; he smirked at the stain on the black haired boys face, tears forgotten. "Oh please Harry, I swear just spend the winter solstice with us and you'll never blush at something as tame as that comment was again. You'll also be able to talk about pretty much anything without any embarrassment." He sighed wistfully. "Though I can only hope you'll be a blushing virgin on your Mating night, those are much more fun than someone who's been through the paces." The others snickered at his words while Harry's blush intensified.

"Well I for one am hungry, and I would like to get a nice spot for watching the movies. Harry you are welcome to join us, and we can introduce you to a couple of people that you probably won't ever meet." Caht smiled. "And I'll introduce you to our parents."

"Well this is where we separate." Sul said smiling at the others, and picked up James in a bridal hold, making the smaller male squeak in surprise. "I plan on impregnating my Mate so I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night, have fun and try not to get pregnant." Sul smirked and walked off toward the Alpha Hut leaving the others standing near the cooking fire.

"I'm going to spend time with Vivian, hopefully catch her in a cuddling mood." Damon said walking off toward the Alpha Hut to find his mate. Edward paused before starting off, stopping when another student called his name before heading off with a small group of students toward the forest.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked watching them disappear between the trees.

"Hunting, Edward is a Vampa a born Vampire. He's almost as old as Sul, the others were also Vampa. Vampa can control their urges for blood way better than a turned Vampire can." Luuca answered "But they still need to feed every once in a while." He smiled and led the way into one of the other three huts; the largest and most colorful with furs in colors of white, dark red, bright orange, light blue and pale maroon.

"So which hut is this? I've only been in the Alpha hut and the Dorm hut." Harry asked as he was lead inside. Inside it was probably the size of the Great Hall, probably bigger with the floor covered in the same layers of thick blankets and even thicker furs and pillows. The only difference was that these were in bright colors and had multiple patterns both exotic and plain. Along the far wall a giant screen was set up, one that would be common in a movie theater and beside it were giant speakers with more speakers set up so that they were in the corners of a rough pentagon. There were a few large TVs set up along the left wall with a few people sitting around them playing what looked like one big videogame, and through a space in the right wall was a kitchen where a couple of people were making what looked like a feast on the island counter.

"This is the Commons, and actually this is only half of the real Commons hut the rest should be on an island near Atlantis right now, if the time schedule is correct." Wulf said tilting his head in thought.

"Why wouldn't it be there, it's not like your school moves or anything right?" Harry looked at the TVs trying to figure out what the others were doing. Luuca followed his gaze and smiled.

"They're playing Battlefield 3, a massive online first person shooter. Right now we have twelve people from the Main school playing against eight of us here; with Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, Lord Link, Queen of the Dragon Court, Lord Mortem, Lord Death and Wulf and Caht's elder brother, and Charon, Mortem's Mate and Lord of Necromancy, playing with them." He pointed toward a dark brown haired brown eyed woman in a white poet's shirt and brown breeches. A dark tan male wearing a green tunic light brown leggings and large dark brown boots with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A tall lightly tan male with black eyes and spiky black hair wearing a black tunic with a pale gold star stitched onto the back and tight black leather pants. The last male was pale with long tightly braided blue-black hair and light almost white silver eyes wearing a black kimono with a dark blood red obi wrapped around his waist a large drum knot tying it in the back.

"As for Daemon Muna over the course of the school year and even during the summer it's always moving. And it only stops at certain areas at certain times in order to get shipments and Hunters that have moved off the campus for any reason."

"How does it move?" Harry asked pure curiosity in his voice. Luuca shrugged and motioned for one of the students walking by to come closer. He was pale, thin, and pixyish with chin length wild black hair and bright green eyes.

"Harry this is Loki Greyback, the one who finally managed to hack through the magic and connect us to the Muggle internet, he's also the son of Lord Odin Greyback, King of the Were Court. Loki this is Harry Potter, heir of the Potters and Champion of Hogwarts. Loki he's asking about the school and how it moves; as you are training to be one of the few Mechanics I figured that you could explain it better than I ever could." Loki looked between the others before nodding, his eyes focused on Harry.

"Yeah I can explain it," his voice was soft and slightly far away; like he wasn't entirely there with them. "I just have one question. Would you like for me to explain it simply or can you understand the technical jargon that is common to a career like one I am being entered into." Harry stared blankly at him for a moment causing Loki to sigh, but before he could say a word he was pounced on by two people who landed on him as he fell to the ground. Sitting atop of the downed Loki was a thick tan skinned male with dark honey blonde hair and amber eyes, and a lightly tanned male with shaggy light brown hair and honey colored eyes. "Get off of me…" Loki groaned trying to shift to either side, but with the combined weight on his back he couldn't move.

"B-but Loki, we need help with the projector. We have Netflix hooked up and the movies all ready to go but the laptop won't connect to the projector." The brunette whined, a noise that sounded surprisingly wolfish. Loki sighed and shifted again, groaning in relief when the two got off his back. He grabbed the blonde's offered hand and let himself be pulled up. "Harry this is Thor, my brother, and Toby Cooper, younger brother to Lady Sarah and Lord Jareth, Champion of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King respectively. Guys this is Harry Potter, heir to the Potter Clan." He nodded toward the blank screen. "We still have a few moments before the game finishes and Challen and Lucifer finish the feast for their children and wards. So we have a few moments to figure out what is wrong, I'm sorry Harry I promise to explain to you the movement of Daemon Muna at a later date but if I don't get this running at the right time I may get fox piled later tonight." With that the blackette rushed off towards the screen and the small gathering of people around a small stand, Toby and Thor trailing along behind him.

"Well," Talon chuckled, "I guess you aren't getting that explanation tonight Harry." She shrugged and turned to look at the kitchen, "Looks like Cifer and Challen are almost done want to go introduce them to Harry?" both Caht and Wulf nodded in excitement, before each grabbed a wrist and started leading Harry toward the busy kitchen.

"Father, Sensei we have someone for you to meet." The twins called out as they entered the kitchen, calling the attention of two males. The taller was pale with long silver blonde hair and vivid green eyes; he wore a white chef's apron over a hip length dark blue skintight long sleeve off the shoulder shirt and tight black leather pants. The other male had the twins wild spiky black hair and slightly tanned skin, he wore a pale gold almost white tunic and a pair of loose black training pants wrapped around his face covering his eyes was a long blood red blindfold the ends dangling down to touch the floor.

"Hello children, hello Luuca, hello Talon. How are you today?" the blindfolded male asked before turning his face toward Harry. "And who is this young man?"

"This Sensei is Harry Potter, he is the Heir to the Potters and the Champion for Hogwarts. Harry this is Lucifer Morning Star, our Carrier and Lord of the Unseelie Court." Wulf motioned toward the blonde in the apron. "And Challen Black, our Sire, Sensei and Lord of Fate." He pointed toward the blindfolded male.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, I hope you don't mind facing off against the trouble squad that are our wards and children." Lucifer smiled whipping his hands on his apron before holding a hand out to shake one of Harry's. "I also hope that you like Dire Elk and JouJou." He smiled.

"I've never even heard of either…" Harry trailed off an uncertain look upon his face. Lucifer laughed, smile still on his face.

"Oh that's okay both are from our realm, the Underworld, specifically in Hell Fire Lake which is where the JouJou comes from and Disperia, which is a large forest leaden area where the Dire Elk hails from. Funny enough the Dire Elk doesn't even look like an elk, more like a mix of a water buffalo and an impala. Though their horns will probably make you think of a reindeer." Lucifer walked over to the island counter and picked up a large fish about three feet long and around five inches long. "This is a JouJou, see that bobber looking thing hanging from it's head?" Harry nodded.

"It makes me think of those angler fish I once saw on the TV." Harry muttered, Challen laughed and nodded.

"Those are just the hatchlings of JouJou; this one is only about three years old." Challen explained pointing to the three sharp barbs on its back. "You can tell by the barbs, they can live up to around a hundred years old and get to be about forty to fifty feet in length when fully grown. They have a really grassy taste which is weird considering they are carnivores and cannibals, but overall the taste is fresh and goes very well with other meats in just about anything." Challen smiled and took the fish from Lucifer placing it down on one of the counters lining the walls and taking out a knife started to prepare it for eating.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes I'm sure you'll like it Harry for now go hang out with the others. That includes you four as well." Lucifer smiled and walked back over to the counter to help with another dish.

-O-

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked the next morning a frown on her face as she stared at a sleepy looking Harry. He had arrived only a few moments earlier with a group from Daemon Muna, including Sul in male form today, James, Damon, Edward and the two champions and two more people; a woman with brown wings and a tall male with gold eyes and gold hair. They had left shortly after Sul talked to Dumbledore at the teacher's table. Harry looked up at her with a large yawn before answering.

"I was invited to stay the night with them in the Common hut." He yawned again, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "I'm actually glad today is a Saturday, I'm going to have to sleep half the day away."

"Why, if you slept there then you wouldn't be tired." Hermione questioned.

"Lucifer and Challen had a feast prepared to celebrate their youngest getting into the competition, and then the students partially attacked Loki when he couldn't get the projector working on time. While that was happening I was dragged around being introduced to parents and siblings and other students, finally around nine at night Loki got the projector working and I was dragged to sit in the middle of a large pile of people. And I mean pile, there were people laying on others, and I think Caht and Luuca started to fuck…" He trailed off with a slight blush on his face, matching the dark one on Hermione's. "Then we watched Thor, then Captain America, then Iron Man and Iron Man 2… after that I don't know I fell asleep sometime around four this morning…" he paused and his blush got darker.

"What else happened?" Hermione asked a sly smile on her face, Harry ducked his head.

"When I woke up this morning I was hugging someone close to me…" Harry muttered. Hermione gasped and clapped her hands together in glee.

"Oh Harry Potter do tell, were they handsome? Beautiful? Did you think you would like to date them?" Hermione cooed at the embarassed black haired male.

"…" Harry mumbled face fully red. Hermione smirked.

"What was that Harry? I couldn't hear you?"

"IkissedDracoMalfoyandIlikedit." Harry said in a rush glancing at Hermione for a second before looking back down at his plate.

"One more time please Harry." Hermione asked, though she already had a feeling what he said.

"I k-ki-kissed Draco M-malfoy…" Harry's blush intensified if it was even possible. "A-and I liked it." Hermione smirked.

"Well of course you do, you two have been together since our first year." She replied. "And as everyone knows there is a fine line between love and hate, they are both side to the same coin. In fact it's said that in order to hate someone you must love them completely and the same is said for hate." Harry groaned.

"You're not helping Hermione, you're supposed to say I've been poisoned or something and that I should visit the Hospital Wing." Hermione snorted.

"Why should I tell you to ignore your feelings? All that results in is an explosion of the disastrous kind when you eventually fill the bottle to bursting. It's not healthy and I won't encourage it." Hermione said with a slight smile on her face. Harry groaned again and thumped his head on the table. "But I'll ignore it for now for you Harry."

"Thank you" Harry sighed.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Um I met Caht and Wulf's parents, brother, and brother in law… Toby Cooper, his sister and his brother in law… I meet Loki and Thor Greyback, who are adoptive brothers, and I think they hold a torch for each other. Their father wasn't there last night because he had urgent business to take care of." Harry ticked the people off on his fingers. He paused in thought. "Um I learned that apparently Daemon Muna is in almost constant motion." Hermione perked up.

"Oh really? How is that possible?" She asked

"Not sure, Loki had to fix the projector before he could explain it to me. He said he'd tell me on a later date though." Hermione nodded at that and ate the last bite of her oatmeal.

"Well it's almost time for potions, we should get going." She said standing up, Harry groaned but got up and followed her.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione tripped but managed to keep upright.

"Um… Harry I wouldn't go around him right now…" She trailed off not looking at her green eyed friend.

"Why not?" He asked. She sighed and placed her had on his shoulder.

"Last night Ron was being a prat, going on about how you managed to get your name in-"

"WHAT? But I've been complaining since I entered Hogwarts about the fame I already have, why would I-"

"I know Harry, but this is Ron, it takes him a while to realize things. I'm sorry about his attitude but he'll come around eventually, you know he will." Hermione smiled softly at Harry's sigh before leaning in to give the boy a tight hug. "Come on, the faster we get to potions the sooner its over."

-O-

"Okay all," Sul shouted, her students gathered before her around the center fire. "We have invited the other schools tonight for a feast, we could have done it yesterday of Samhain but the champions were revealed last night. So I need everyone to help with the preparations for tonight." She looked up at the sun for a guess at the time. "It's around eleven in the morning and as we all know, true feasts can take up the entire day to prepare; none of that house elf bullshit like at the other three schools. We'll show them the best feast they've ever had." The others cheered.

"Now I want all of the lords and ladies that came to help with the food. Cook something that is native to your home, or if you are one of the few people who have never had to cook." She smirked and looked over to the blonde Goblin King when Lady Sarah coughed his name; his face took on a sheepish expression and shrugged. "I need you to help turn the commons into a dining hall for the night. Weres I need you to help hunt enough meat for the food tonight. Elves please help gather some special vegetables and fruits to help make this feast really something. Techies I need you to enlarge the sound system in the commons to encircle the whole room. Loki I need you and a few others to put a movie list together for tonight, I suggest The Labyrinth mostly because it pisses off Lord Jareth and almost everyone who watches it falls in love with it. Anyone can make a suggestion for the list, and will someone please stay with Draco so he won't try to hide away like he tried to last night." There were a few chuckles and the blonde dog shifter sunk lower in his spot than he already was. "Okay you all have tasks go do them." With a cheer everyone was off to do something for the feast.

"What about me?" Draco asked quietly looking around at the flurry of activity going on at the camp. Sul turned toward him and tapped her lips with a finger in thought.

"Well… I could test you to find out what exactly you are, considering your appearance seems to be a mix of a couple different shifters, or you could help me with a question I've been meaning to answer… or you could make a suggestion…" Sul stared at Draco with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"…" Draco mumbled a slight blush on his face.

"What was that Drake?" Sul chuckled cat ears twitching.

"Don't butcher my name…" Draco muttered "I guess we can do both…" Sul snorted before grabbing onto Draco's wrist.

"You aren't a student of mine yet, and I try not to spend time with complete strangers. So you are a friend of mine, and as such I will help you with your Harry dilemma; right after you help me." She smiled, and tugged the blonde toward the school.

-O-

"Welcome to Camp," Sul called, a smile on her face as she greeted the other three schools. "If you will follow us into the Commons, which is the most colorful hut, the feast will be finished shortly." She walked into the transformed Commons and took in the changes with a slight grimace. The floor had been cleaned of all the usual ground coverings, and multiple long tables had been set up for the three schools to sit at and part of the center fire had been moved into the center of the room to help with the cooking of all of the meat that had been hunted earlier. The kitchen was full of people who were finishing up the last of the cooking. All of the gaming TVs had been removed for the moment, to be put back when the feast was done; and the large screen was down and a movie was paused waiting for someone to push play.

"We don't have separate houses so we never had students sitting in specific areas so sit where you want. As you can see there are only three long tables, and four short ones, to make sure students mix up the houses; because a split castle means a fast defeat." She flung her arms around to show off the room before walking toward the fire. "We have Dire Elk, JouJou, Deer, Bison, Acromantula, Dire Wolf, Turkey, Mermaid, and a few other lesser creatures that can be hunted legally and able to be eaten by delicate human stomachs." Sul smirked and pulled a piece of meat out of the fire, taking a small bite before giving it to James who smiled and scarfed it down. "You can choose what you eat, the meat from the fire while the rest from the kitchen over there, a couple of movies will be playing behind me. Have fun and later I will explain about the rooming for those of you that choose to stay." She pointed to Loki who smiled and nodded.

"The first movie is The Labyrinth, loosely based on how Lord Jareth and Lady Sarah met." He chuckled at Jareth's frustrated noise. "We hope you enjoy your time here, and have a pleasant evening."

With that all of the Daemon Muna students sat down at random places among the tables; a few students from Gryffindor sitting among the Daemon Muna kids. The next to sit were the students from Durmstrang, led by Krum, then the teachers from Hogwarts. Then the rest of Hogwarts, the last to sit down were the Beauxbatons students and Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine. As soon as the last person was sitting, a large group of Labyrinthan Goblins walked out of the kitchen with serving trays balanced on their heads, each placed a tray before a person and dashed under the table and disappearing.

"Eat and be merry!" Everyone from Daemon Muna and the Courts yelled in joy before digging in.

"I have to say Jareth, you were really a dick to Sarah when I was little…" Toby trailed off as he watched the movie, his fork halfway between his mouth and his plate. Sarah snorted from the other side of the table drawing the attention of the surrounding people.

"Please of course he was a dick to me, I wasn't the nicest to him either." She smiled and looked over to the goblin king, sharing a fond look with the male she turned back to her brother. "Let's just say I had a colorful vocabulary that I was not afraid to use even giving my young age of sixteen." She shrugged. "In fact I caused Hoggle to flip out when I was cursing the Fiery after he saved me." She chuckled. "I then learned more interesting words after I landed us in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Speaking of heavy things where are Ludo, Hoggle, Diddymus, and Ambrosia?" Toby asked looking around the large room. "I could have sworn that I saw at least Ludo earlier."

"They were here, though I'm not sure where they got to, Didymus had said something about the Bog, so I assume that he and Ambrosia left for home. Ludo may be exploring the Forest, making friends with the rocks here. Not sure where Hoggle went though." Sarah trailed off looking around, as Jareth shrugged.

"I'm just glad they were able to cast someone that looked vaguely like me for the movie, though my hair was shorter when we first met and my eyes aren't blue." Jareth commented with a roll of his dark violet eyes.

"True, your eyes are prettier." Sarah chuckled.

"I have a question…" Hermione trailed off looking at the two Court members, Sarah raised an eyebrow in response. "This is based on your real meeting correct?" At their nods Hermione continued. "How did a movie producer get ahold of the story?" Sarah chuckled while Jareth grumbled silently.

"That was because one of the Northern Goblins, though you'd be more familiar calling them Gringots Goblins, ended up writing the story of us down for future generations of Goblins. I think he wanted to write the whole history of the Labyrinth into a set of books for whoever wanted to buy a set." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Truthfully that is a very good idea, The Labyrinth has a long and wonderful history, a history that I am still learning." She sighed.

"How long has the Labyrinth been around?" Harry asked from his spot on the other side of the table between Draco and Hermione.

"Oh for almost as long as magic has been, both were created around the same time, though of course the Labyrinth is younger being created by Magic itself." Jareth explained. Hermione nodded her understanding, but before she could open her mouth to ask another question when a loud crash sounded behind them. Everyone turned to spy Loki pinned to the table by an angry silver haired male Kitsune Youkai.

"Ash, let go of him this instance!" Sul ordered, as Thor jumped up to help his brother. Ash growled at the Were who stopped in his tracks afraid for his brother. "Ash let go of him right now." Sul growled shifting to male form, a dark look on his face.

"Yes father." Ash growled, shoving the Werefox back into the table before stalking away and out of the hut. Sul groaned in frustration before heading to check up on Loki who was shaking and had a worried Thor fluttering around him.

"Are you okay Loki?" Sul questioned, a concerned look on his face as he softly patted down the teen searching for bruises. Loki whimpered in answer and buried his face into Thor's neck when the other hugged him. "I'm sorry Loki." Sul sighed pulling off his blood red outer shirt and draping it over the shoulders of the teen to hide the skin that was showing through his now ripped shirt. He leaned down and whispered into Thor's ear, the blonde blushed but nodded his head with determination. "Then follow me, the rest of you continue with your meal I apologize for my son's behavior. Hunters if you see Ash restrain him for me until I can talk to him, these are by my orders as head of the Neko clan." The Trainees and Hunters all nodded along with the Lords and Ladies of the Courts. "Let's get you somewhere safe for the moment Loki, come one Thor." Sul picked up the Were and tucked him under his chin before walking out of the Hut.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, an air of confusion and excitement around her.

-O-

And that's chapter two, tell me what you think.

Till the next one

-Sul


End file.
